legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Chairman/Transcript
"THE CHAIRMAN" CRYSTAL EMPIRE SEPTEMBER 14, 2073 Exo Type SPECIALIST *Riot Shield - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Overdrive - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Stim - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Grapple - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript Narrator: Within the ruins of Equestria there is still one part of it still standing. The Crystal Empire. Ruled by Princess Cadance who is the Sister-In-Law of Twilight Sparkle. However the Crystal Empire is now under the control of Charon Industries and a Digimon called Devidramon. Having figure out that the Chairman is the one controlling everything the Omega League goes in to destroy Devidramon and bring the Chairman to justice. (On board a Warbird the Omega League along with Gideon and Sunset Shimmer start heading toward the Crystal Empire.) Sunset Shimmer: I never thought I'd see the Crystal Empire. Gideon: It is one of the few places that were not destroy when Equestria was brought down. Cruger: I remember seeing when Equestria fell. It was a dark day. Starkiller: At least we ended things before it got worse. Gideon: Indeed. Right now there is hope for Equestria and all those who had died during the wars. If not for you and everyone else there would be no hope for anyone. (Sunset nervously smiles.) Sunset: Nikolai, get ready! Nikolai: (Comms) Da! Inbound now, but I'm not the only one! You've got Hargrove's men on one side, Irons' men on the other! Epsilon-Church: Then we'll just have to take 'em both out. Nikolai: You might as well let them take each other out. Either way, see you on the ground, my friend. Starkiller: And I'll meet you all on the ground! (Suddenly Starkiller jumps out of the Warbird) Gideon: Did he just jump out the Warbird!? Grif: He's done crap like this before. Cruger: He's a powerful Jedi. He has fallen a lot further then this. (Starkiller continues to falls and he sees a fight between Hargrove's and Irons' men. He lands right between them unleashing a powerful blast with the force pushing them all away. He then draws two light sabers gets into his fighting style smiles and charges at both enemies) Nikolai: Whoa-ho! Remind me not to get on his bad side! Tucker: Man no wonder Juno's got a thing him! Sunset Shimmer: Guys were landing! (The Warbird lands and everyone charges out and then the bird takes off) Lopez: Prepárate a morir bastardos militares humanas ! Mi ira caerá sobre todos ustedes! (Prepare to die human military bastards! My wrath shall fall on you all!) Donut: Whoa. Lopez is blood thrsty today. Sarge: That's what I like to hear! Come on men! It's time to save the world again! Cruger: Right then. (Pulls out Morpher) SPD! EMERGENCY! (Cruger transforms into his Shadow Ranger form. He pulls out his sword) Cruger: Let's save the Crystal Empire! (The group charges) Gideon: We must make our to the palace! That should be where The Chairman is hold up! Atlas Soldier 1: We got heroes in coming! Atlas Soldier 2: Remember our orders from Irons! Take them out! (Both Atlas and Hargrove's soldiers opens fire on each other and the heroes. Cruger taking point charges and starts cutting though them with his sword. Sunset Shimmer uses her magic to create a protective magic barrier around her the reds and blues) Caboose: Oooooo. Shiny. Sunset Shimmer: I'll protect you guys from the attacks! Esplion-Church: Thanks for this Sunset! (Cruger continues to fight his way thought the enemy. Near a build a soldier carrying a rocket appears points the rocket at Cruger) Atlas Soldier 3: Say "Bye Bye". (But before he fires he sees Starkiller on the roof with him he points the rocket at him) Starkiller: (Waves hand) You're gone. Atlas Soldier 3: I'm gone... (Jumps off the building) (Starkiller then jumps off the building to re-join the others. The battle continues raging on. Atlas starts bringing in tanks to whip out the heroes but suddenly those Tanks are destroyed. Not by the heroes) Simmons: Where did that come from!? (The groups looks up and see a flying black figure in the sky) Epsilon-Church: Devidramon! Cruger: Everyone! Get ready!!! (Then, in Epsilon's perspective, time then starts going hyper-slow due to his skills as an A.I., and starts to do a hyper-fast analysis.) Epsilon-Church: Hmmm. If this is too suspenseful in the current situation you're in, Sunset, imagine how it is to me. (Puts away Sniper Rifle) Alright, what do we have here? (Approaches Devidramon) Well, look at you, pal. (Delta appears) Hey D, what level of evolution is Devidramon? Epsilon-Delta: Devidramon is a Champion-Level Demonic Dragon Digimon with a Virus Attribute. It'll be difficult to defeat him if we don't analyse the situation at hand thoroughly, primarily due to his ability to Digivolve to the Ultimate Level. (Church and Delta review the chances of Devidramon Digivolving. Chances are at 87%.) Epsilon-Church: You're telling me. (Disappears) Epsilon-Delta: Technically, only you are telling yourself. I am just a memory of Delta. Epsilon-Church: (Reappears at the Crystal Castle entrance) Well, I just like someone to talk to. I get lonely sometimes. Epsilon-Delta: (Appears next to Church) Might I suggest buying a dog? Epsilon-Church: Yeah. I'll consider it. Epsilon-Theta: (Appears next to Church) (Excited) WE'RE GETTING A DOG?!! Epsilon-Church: No, Theta. Epsilon-Theta: (Disappointed) Aw. Delta: We can, however, sabotage his chances of Digivolving by damaging his life data, decreasing his chances to only 10%. Church: Sounds good. Put the twins on it. (Epsilon-Eta and Iota jumps into Devidramon, causing part of his virus data to be destroyed and decreasing his chances of Digivolving down to 10%.) Church: Alright, that's good. But we can do better. (Theta disappears and then reappears to show Church some viable areas to be used as cover.) Theta: Oh! Hey! Check it out! You can use these unbreakable walls of crystals as shields! Church: (Impressed) HEY THANKS, BUDDY!! (Church checks all appropriate areas for cover.) Church: Okay. That's better! Delta: Still, blood loss would be.... Church: Dah! I'm not done yet, Delta. Just give me a second. Delta: A second is a long time for someone in our time base, Church. Church: (Frustrated) EVERYONE! STOP TALKING TO ME ALL AT ONCE! PLEASE?! (Epsilon-Omega appears in front of Epsilon-Church.) Omega: Are you getting angry, Epsilon? Church: No! I'm fine! Beat it!! (Waves Omega off) Omega: (Disappears) I'm here if you need me. Theta: He's scary. Church: Hey, he can't do anything as long as we ignore him. 'Kay kiddo? Delta: (Showing the list of functions the current Exos have as stated at the top of the page.) Might I suggest prepping the Exo-Stim? Church: Nope. I'm gonna be activating their Exo-Cloak to better their approach. (Epsilon-Church activates the Exo-Cloak) *Cloak - STATUS: ACTIVATED Delta: Assuming we make it that far. Church: D, you're killing me with the negativity. Why don't you help me out and find me his weakness. Delta: It's best to hit him from behind. Church: THANK YOU. Okay, let's combine the uses of the Cloak and Overdrive and give them a bit of damage boost as well. Delta: Red Eyes fired. Chruch: Alright, let's wrap this up! Gamma, where are we at?! Gamma: Team is ready. Theta: They won't like that injury part. (Showing the chance of success at 94%, but without injury at 58%.) Church: They never do. But if any of them lives to complain about it, they still live. Thanks guys! (Epsilon-Delta and Theta logs off. Then Epsilon appears in front of Sunset Shimmer.) Epsilon-Church: Well, looks like we got this. Transferring analysis to your HUD, let's do this! (Back to normal, Epsilon orders the team to get to cover. They cloak themselves, approach Devidramon from behind and fired at him in unison, destroying him.) Sunset: Epsilon. Church?! Epsilon-Church: Yeah! I can still hear you guys, how'd you do? Sunset: We did good. Your analysis worked. Epsilon-Church: I had faith. Sunset: Thanks. Cruger: Good work everyone. Gideon: Now its time to bring the Chairman to justice! Sunset: Time to check the castle then. (The group charges to the castle as the fight between Atlas and Hargrove's men continues. The group arrives in the throne room but they find nothing) Tucker: Ah damn it! He's not here! Sarge: Where the hell could he have done? (Suddenly a near by Monitor goes online and they see the Chairman) Chairman: Hello Omega League. I'm sorry I could not be there to meet you in person but I had already matters to deal with. Cruger: Where are you hiding? Chairman: That information is classified. Sunset: You can't run away forever! Chairman: Say whatever you please. But now I must go. Oh but I left you all a little present. Think of it as my way of saying sorry for not being there. (The monitor shuts off and suddenly they hear something coming up the stairs. The group turns and prepares fight whatever comes. What comes up is a man in white armor carrying a grenade launcher) Sarge: Holy sweet Mary Mother of God... ???: "Growls" Tucker: HOLY SHIT ITS THE META!! Grif: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!! TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book Two Category:The Omega League Storyline Category:Future Warfare Parts Focusing on the Scorpion Squad Category:Talon Storyline Category:Transcripts